


I want to be with you forever

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I just love weddings, Kyoutani is a dork, Kyoutani loves Yahaba a whole lot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa is too cheeky, Thank God there's Iwazumi, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: "Shigeru, will you marry me?"OrKyoutani stages an entire plan involving Hanamaki and Matsukawa's wedding and flower bouquets just to propose to Yahaba.





	I want to be with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD THIS IDEA FOR AGES

"HEY! Stop hogging the bathroom! I now you're preening in front of the mirror! " Kyoutani yelled banging on the bathroom door which was currently occupied by his boyfriend.

"Unlike you, I actually try to look my best to attend our senpai's wedding," Yahaba yelled back, combing his hair in front of the mirror.

"You look perfect to me anyways," Kyoutani says, a light blush on his cheeks, "so stop worrying so much."

"Gee thanks, all my worries are gone," Yahaba says sarcastically. 

"Just get out of the damn toilet!"

 

Kyoutani wasn't lying when he said that Yahaba looks perfect to him, he knew that Yahaba is very insecure about himself, so sometimes, Kyoutani tries to make it obvious to Yahaba that he has nothing to be insecure about.

 

Kyoutani has been thinking about proposing to Yahaba for a few months now, and now he finally has a plan.

After receiving Hanamaki and Matsukawa's wedding invite, Kyoutani went to see them secretly to discuss his plans about proposing. 

He told them how he wanted then to throw the flower bouquet at Yahaba and after Yahaba receives it, he would get down and pull out the ring. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had agreed pretty quickly.

 

"GET IN THE CAR! We're going to be late!" Yahaba shouted, throwing the car keys at Kyoutani. 

"Well, I'm not the one who took three hours to get ready," Kyoutani grumbles, getting into the car after double checking that the velvet box is in his pocket.

Throughout the car ride, Yahaba checked his appearance every five seconds and he fretted over every minor thing.

"Its not even your wedding," Kyoutani says, exasperated.

"Its our SENPAI'S wedding, it's just as important," Yahaba replies, to which Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

 

"Kyouken-Chan! Shi-Chan!" Oikawa says gleefully, as he glided over to where they were, with a glass of champagne in hand and Iwaizumi beside him

"Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san." Yahaba greeted.

"Weddings are always so romantic!" Oikawa sighs happily, "I can't wait to hear their vows! I wonder who's going to throw the flower bouquet!" Oikawa says, directing the last statement at Kyoutani.

Kyoutani cursed silently, of course Oikawa knew.

Kyoutani gave Oikawa a glare that said 'Don't you dare'. To which Oikawa gave a cheeky smile.

"C'mon, Shittykawa, let's leave then alone," Iwaizumi said, who had obviously caught what was happening, grabbed Oikawa's arm and turned away.

"I'm going to go find Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the dressing rooms, I have something to tell them," Kyoutani says, hoping that it wouldn't raise too much suspicion.

"I'll come with you," Yahaba says.

"No, it's fine, stay here, I'll be back soon," Kyoutani insisted.

"Um, okay?"

 

"Ah, this must be it," he thought to himself as he pushed open the door.

"Kyoutani! Ready for your big day?" Hanamaki says wiggling his eyebrows and lifting the flower bouquet.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that? Anyway, I just came by to make sure you guys remember," Kyoutani says, blushing, clearly embarrassed. 

"Ah yes, throw the banquet at Yahaba, don't let anyone else get it at all cost," Matsukawa drawls, "Have you thought of what to say when you propose?" 

"Yes, I'm actually nervous," Kyoutani says, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Well, I was really nervous when I proposed to Takahiro ,but in the end, it was all worth it, so remember not to chicken out at the last moment okay?" Matsukawa says, grabbing Hanamaki's hand.

"Aww, Issei," Hanamaki sighs.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone now," Kyoutani says, already pushing the door open.

"Yes, get back to your soon-to-be husband," Hanamaki says, waving Kyoutani away.

"I hope so."

 

"Hanamaki Takahiro, do you take Matsukawa Issei, as your lawful husband," 

"Yes, I do," Hanamaki says, tears streaming down his face.

"Matsukawa Issei, do you take Hanamaki Takahiro, as your lawful husband."

"Yes, I do," Matsukawa says, wiping Hanamaki's cheeks with his hand.

"You may kiss the groom."

Wolf whisked and cheers and claps filled the air as Hanamaki and Matsukawa kiss.

Yahaba turned to see Kyoutani with puffy eyes, "Oh my God, you're crying!" Yahaba exclaimed.

"Am not," Kyoutani huffed.

"You totally are,"Yahaba teased, poking Kyoutani's cheek, "I can't blame you though, those two are awrfully sweet in their own ways."

 

"I'm the one with a flower in my name, so I get to throw the flower bouquet!" Hanamaki yells.

Kyoutani caught Hanamaki's eye and he discreetly gave a thumbs up.

Kyoutani snuck his hand into his pocket and got ready for the flower bouquet to land into Yahaba's hands.

"Look at Tooru in the mob of girls trying to catch the bouquet," Yahaba laughs.

"MFPH," Yahaba yelped when the flower bouquet flew past all the girls, smack dab into Yahaba's face.

"WHAT?!" Yahaba yelped, who clearly had no idea what happened, stood up, bouquet in hand. Everyone looked at them as Yahaba tried to figure out what to do with it.

Kyoutani keeled down and pulled out the velvet box.

"Yahaba Shigeru, we've been dating ever since the last year of high school. We had fights and discourse, but we would always come back to each other. I believe in fate, and I believe the fate put us together for a reason. We're meant to be together. Forever. Shigeru, will you marry me?"

Kyoutani looked up to see big fat tears streaming down Yahaba's cheeks. 

"YES! Of course, you idiot!" Yahaba said, clearly overwhelmed by what was happening.

Kyoutani slipped the diamond ring onto Yahaba's finger.

"ABOUT TIME!" Watari shouted as claps and wolf-whistles surrounded them.

Hanamaki grabbed the microphone, and yelled, "AND HERE YOU HAVE IT, KYOITANI KENTAROU JUST PROPOSED TO YAHABA SHIGERU! DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR SUITS YET! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE ATTENDING ANOTHER WEDDING SOON!"

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF.
> 
> Instagram: @trinitymcw  
> Tumblr: @extrovertdreamer  
> Twitter: @trinitymcw
> 
> ANYONE IS WELCOME TO TALK TO ME


End file.
